Caso cerrado
by Blue Moon Dancer
Summary: El amanecer se cuela entre las proas de los barcos y no tardará mucho en que cualquier persona me encuentre en ese lugar en el que he pasado la noche solo, TOTALMENTE SOLO… nunca pensé terminar ásí. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, ¿quieren conocer mi historia?


Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las proas de los barcos, no tardaría mucho en que cualquier persona me encontrara en ese lugar en el que había pasado la noche solo, TOTALMENTE SOLO… Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, ¿quieren conocer mi historia?

**New York, 1925**

Las luces de las torretas que alumbraban la entrada de la mansión Kou hacían que la escena se volviera mucho más llamativa para todos los curiosos y reporteros que se esforzaban por obtener una declaración.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió lentamente, permitiendo la salida del detective que se haría cargo que aquel delito que estaba conmocionando a la alta sociedad neoyorquina, las luces de los flashes no se hicieron esperar y las manos de los reporteros se levantaban para ser los primeros en preguntar detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido en el interior de esa casa.

-Señores- habló tranquilamente el Detective Chiba, mientras cerraba el cuello de su gabardina- entiendo que es su trabajo, pero les pedimos que se retiren. Les haremos llegar los detalles cuando estemos en condiciones-

-¿Cómo nos piden eso?- inquirió uno de los reporteros, evitando que el detective reingresara a la mansión- ¿acaso nos están tratando de ocultar información?

-Por supuesto que no!- aseguró el detective- los mantendremos informados- pero también les pido que comprendan cómo es que se siente en este momento la señora Kou, este tipo de presiones no le ayudan en nada- respondió sereno mientras se acomodaba el sombrero y daba media vuelta cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la mansión-

-Chiba- lo interceptó un hombre alto de pelo plateado y con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de él- la señora está totalmente alterada y no creo que pueda rendir su declaración en este momento-

-Sería algo muy normal- respondió el pelinegro- pero déjame intentar hablar con ella- terminó mientras se dirigía a la enorme sala donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Lamento molestarla en este momento, pero es necesario que rinda su declaración- le pidió a la rubia mujer que trataba de tomar un poco del contenido de la taza que temblaba entre sus manos nerviosas- entiendo que es un momento muy difícil…-

-No se preocupe detective- respondió entre sollozos- entiendo que es su trabajo, pero ¿podría platicar con usted en privado?-

-Claro que si señora Kou- respondió mientras le hacía una seña a sus acompañantes para que salieran de la sala- como usted se sienta más cómoda- terminó mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a los dos solos.

-¡Darien!- pronunció Serena en un amargo sollozo, mientras corría a abrazar al detective- ¡fue horrible!

-Serena, tranquilízate!- respondió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura tratando de consolarla

-Es que tú no sabes el terror que sentí cuando vi sus ojos…!- mientras se abrazaba aun más fuerte al detective- pensé que se había quedado dormido… pero no! No! No! No!

Darien no la interrumpía, sólo frotaba su espalda para tratar de reconfortarla

-Le vine a avisar que ya estaba lista la cena…- Serena cerró los ojos mientras relataba lo sucedido- como todos los días! Le hablé una vez, dos veces… pero no obtuve respuesta…

-…- Darien no respondía, sólo escuchaba el relato de la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos-

-Me acerqué y lo toqué tratando de no sobreexaltarlo… Nada!- se aferró aun más a él- y cuando di la vuelta… sus ojos abiertos, viendo a la nada!-soltó el llanto ya sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquilízate- dijo por fin tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos- Entiendo que el haber encontrado el cuerpo de Seiya haya sido algo muy inquietante para ti, pero te prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos para encontrar a los responsables- con sus palabras Serena se había tranquilizado un poco y había logrado que se sentara en uno de los sillones- Necesito que me digas si Seiya tenía enemigos

-Claro que no!- respondió inmediatamente- tu lo conocías! Era una hombre tranquilo! Sólo se dedicaba a salvar la vida de sus pacientes-

-Claro que lo conocía- respondió Darien- pero es parte de mi trabajo, siempre debo preguntar esto, porque uno nunca llega a conocer totalmente a las personas- ese comentario provocó una reacción un tanto negativa en la ahora viuda

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer Darien?- desesperada Serena-

-Por lo pronto no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero de que encontraremos a los responsables, los encontraremos- respondió tajante- Pero es indispensable que no hagamos evidente que nos conocemos, porque entonces no me asignarán el caso, y pretendo encontrar al asesino de Seiya, eso te lo prometo-

-Está bién, como tú decidas Darien- Respondió un poco más tranquila

-Por lo pronto necesito que hagas memoria y me ayudes a reconstruir las últimas horas de vida de tu esposo- un suspiro por parte de ella y una libreta y una pluma en la mano de él- alguien lo visitó antes de que lo encontraras sin vida?-

-Pues sólo su asistente- respondió pensativamente- vino a verlo como a las cuatro de la tarde, estuvo con él un momento y salió de forma intempestiva de la casa-

-¿Hablaste con él después de esa visita?- preguntó el pelinegro

-No, cuando estaba molesto era mejor no acercarse, tu lo conocías!- respondió tajante- el golpe de puerta que dio al salir ella me indicó que estaba furioso y no quise arriesgarme-

-¿Podrías darme los datos de su asistente?- preguntó Darien sin levantar la vista de la libreta en la que anotaba los datos

-Se llama Haruka Tenou- respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse a un cajón al lado del teléfono- sus datos los tengo en mi agenda, mira- señalando con su dedo índice el número y la dirección-

-Muy bien!- mientras cerraba la libreta- con esto podremos empezar las investigaciones- si llegaras a recordar algún otro dato, por inútil que te parezca, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo- mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella

-Gracias Darien- cerrando los ojos como respuesta a la caricia- estaré en contacto contigo-

El detective abrió la puerta y con una seña le pidió a toda su gente, que había llevado para levantar huellas y tomar fotografías, que se retirara

-Obtuvimos datos para iniciar la investigación- preguntó el peliplateado

-Claro- respondió mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba de frente a los flashazos- cuando lleguemos a la oficina te cuento todo- abriéndose paso y subiendo a su patrulla.

OOO

-Qué te dijo la viuda?- preguntó Diamante visiblemente intrigado, mientras encendía un cigarrillo- son buenos datos?

-Sólo me describió cómo es que había encontrado a su esposo al entrar al despacho de él- respondió mientras se recargaba en su escritorio y abría su libreta- y me comentó que el doctor Kou había recibido una visita antes de su muerte…-

-Buenas tardes…- el saludo interrumpió la frase del detective- Detective Chiba?

Darien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una vista espectacular, en el marco de la puerta estaba parada una de las mujeres más bellas que se pudo haber imaginado: cabello rubio y corto, muy corto, casi estilo varonil pero que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, alta y con un hermoso cuerpo enfundado en un traje sastre color arena que dejaba al descubierto las kilométricas piernas de las que era dueña. La boca roja resaltaba en su piel blanca como porcelana y el tono de voz que poseía era sumamente sensual. Ese panorama lo había dejado mudo

-¿Detective Chiba?- insistió la recién llegada-

-A… A sus órdenes- respondió finalmente el pelinegro- quien se había quedado absorto con la belleza de la mujer que tenía enfrente- dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir?-

-Mi nombre es Haruka Tenou- mientras le ofrecía la mano- vengo a verlo porque estoy desesperada!- continuó mientras tomaba asiento cruzando las piernas-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Darien

-No soy tonta- respondió inmediatamente- sé que fui la última persona que vio con vida al doctor Kou-

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?- intervino Diamante mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro y le ofrecía uno a la dama-

-Tratarán de inculparme a mi- aseveró mientras encendía el cigarro- aceptó que discutí con él, pero en verdad no fui yo quien le quitó la vida-

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- preguntó nuevamente Diamante

-Les repito, No soy tonta! Y por lo mismo no pretendo permitir que me culpen de un crimen que no cometí- contestó un tanto alterada- por favor detective Chiba, no permita que me culpen!- en tono suplicante y tomando las manos del detective que estaba parado junto a ella

-No… no se preocupe señorita Tenou- respondió un tanto nervioso- nosotros estamos para descubrir quién fue el culpable de este crimen, mas no para culpar a alguien inocente, como usted asegura que es-

-Muchas gracias detective- mientras se ponía lentamente de pie- le estaré eternamente agradecida si evita que se me culpe por esto- mientras tomaba la mano del detective- estoy dispuesta a colaborar con las autoridades para demostrar que lo que digo es sólo la verdad-

-Tranquilícese- mientras besaba la mano de la dama- estaré en contacto con usted para efectos de la investigación, pero si usted es inocente le aseguro que no pondrá nunca un pie en la cárcel-

-Muchas gracias- retirando su mano de entre las del pelinegro- mucho gusto en conocerlos detectives- se retiró de la oficina

-Las mujeres van a ser tu perdición Chiba- dijo Dimante haciendo que el pelinegro despertara de su letargo-

-Es una Diosa!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- niégalo!

-Lo que se ve, no se juzga, pero eso de que venga a prevenir que se le culpe "por un crimen que no cometió" me da muy mala espina- respondió Diamante mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

**Hola chicas!**

**No estaba muerta jajajaja regreso después de casi dos años de estar desaparecida, les traigo esta historia en donde Darien es el protagonista y espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews.**

**Prometo que pronto terminaré una historia que tengo por ahí pendiente.**

**Saluditos!**


End file.
